The Bravest Thing
by Neemarishima
Summary: Entah kenapa melihat sosokmu dari kejauhan membuat suatu sudut dalam diriku menggeliat / "The bravest thing I have ever done was admitting to myself how scared I actually was" / [KARMANAMI]


_First debut in Assassination Classroom fandom!_

 _Happy reading~_

* * *

 **The Bravest Thing**  
Neemarishima © 2015  
Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei

Akabane Karma & Okuda Manami

- _"The bravest thing I have ever done was admitting to myself how scared I actually was"_  
Tumblr © 2015-  
-*-

* * *

Entah kenapa melihat sosokmu dari kejauhan membuat suatu sudut di dalam diriku menggeliat.

Kau menungguku muncul di depan rumahmu seperti biasa, mengenakkan seragam musim dingin dengan caramu yang biasa. Tidak ada yang salah denganmu.

Manik violetmu masih memandang dunia dari balik kacamata yang biasa. Senyummu menyambut kehadiranku seperti biasa. Tidak ada yang berbeda darimu.

 _Tidak ada yang aneh_.

"Hai, Karma- _kun_ ," sapamu dengan pandangan mengarah pada tanganku, "Jus stroberi, ya? Seperti biasa."

Aku melemparkan seringai dan sekotak jus lain padamu. Mengabaikan ucapan terima kasih, yang selalu kau ucapkan tidak peduli seberapa sering kutolak, dan mulai melangkah lebih dulu. Lalu kau akan mengikuti langkahku, masih dengan senyum yang kau pasang ketika menyambutku tadi.

 _Tidak ada yang berubah_.

Segalanya tampak normal, tapi toh tidak satu pun dari kita yang percaya itu benar. Tidak juga bulan sabit di atas sana.

Kau dan aku berjalan menuju tujuan. Melewati perumahan, mendaki wilayah bukit, menerobos hutan. Kehampaan yang terasa sejak menginjakkan kaki dari luar rumah terbawa hingga ke hutan. Tidak ada makhluk hidup lain yang terlihat ataupun bersuara. Setidaknya kesunyian tidak ikut hadir ketika kau memutuskan untuk menyuarakan setiap hal yang ada dikepalamu.

Kau mulai berkomentar dengan gembira tentang langkahmu yang kini dapat mengimbangi langkahku di jalur ekstrim bukit ini. Aku hanya bisa melontarkan senyum separuh. Tidak akan kuakui bahwa akulah yang menyejajarkan langkahmu. Lagipula aku tidak ingin cepat sampai disana.

Yah, bukan berarti biasanya aku ingin sampai disana dengan senang hati. Memang ada hal yang membuat kelas bobrok itu layak didatangi setiap hari, tapi aku tahu persis itu bukanlah perasaan senang hati.

Aku hanya tidak ingin cepat sampai disana.

Lalu sudut itu kembali menggeliat.

"Karma- _kun_?"

Aku mendongak, mendapati sorot mata bingungmu. "Ada apa, Okuda- _san_?"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu," Bibirmu mencebik dengan pipi yang sedikit menggembung. Lucu. "Karma- _kun_ dari tadi hanya diam saja. Apa… kau memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak ada."

Jawaban yang terburu dan kau memberikan tatapan tak percaya. Aku mengalihkan pandang, untuk pertama kalinya tidak ingin menatap terlalu lama pada iris violetmu. Ada sesuatu dalam binar manikmu yang selalu berhasil membuatku mengeluarkan pikiranku tanpa beban. Tapi kali ini malah sebaliknya.

Kali ini ada keheningan. Kau berjalan dengan sesekali melirikkan ekor matamu padaku. Aku tahu, tapi tidak berniat berkomentar.

"Uh, A-apa, um, teman-teman sudah sampai, ya?"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati arah pandanganmu. Lurus, ke arah tujuan perjalanan ini. Jelas-jelas berusaha menyingkirkan topik yang kuabaikan. Membuatku merasa bersalah.

"Yah, kukira si ketua kelompok bodoh, Terasaka, itu akan tampak, mengingat ada kemungkinan dia melupakan rencana ini," komentarku ringan.

"Atau teman-teman sudah sampai semua." Kau menghembuskan napas kecil.

Seringaiku kembali keluar ketika menambahkan, "Wah, seorang Okuda- _san_ bisa datang terlambat juga~"

Rona tipis merah muda muncul dikedua pipimu, "I-itu karena Karma- _kun_ yang juga terlambat menjemput. B-biasanya Karma- _kun_ datang ke rumahku tepat waktu dan pergi sebelum kelas dimulai. T-tapi hari ini… tidak seperti biasanya."

Tidak seperti biasanya? Aku? Bagaimana bisa? Yah, baiklah, aku memang sedikit berlama ketika bersiap untuk berangkat menjemputmu tadi karena lupa memakai sepatu. Juga sewaktu membereskan buku pelajaran yang tak pernah kulakukan secermat itu. Sekali itu, aku juga enggan melangkah keluar dari rumahku. Tidak, bukan karena rumah kecilku akhirnya menampakkan aura nyaman untuk ditinggali, tapi karena aku enggan menyadari apa yang menyambutku diluar sini.

…

Baiklah. Ada yang aneh denganku. Sepertinya begitu.

 _Tapi apa?_

"Karma- _kun_ … Kau yakin tidak-"

"Tidak ada, Okuda- _san_."

Tanpa kusadari aku telah berhenti berjalan tepat di depan jembatan. Suaraku terdengar sangat dingin. Perasaan bersalah kembali menghantamku. "Maaf."

Kau melemparkan senyum seadanya. Menyakitkan. Aku tidak suka melihatmu tersenyum seperti itu. Pikiranku malah semakin kacau. Rasanya sangat tidak menyenangkan.

 _Ada apa denganku?_

"Maafkan aku, Okuda- _san_. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku sejak tadi, tapi pikiranku kacau sekali. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya dan tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan –aku bingung– aku… merasa lemah."

Kau mematung dan jelas-jelas mendengarkan setiap perkataanku seakan hal itu adalah hal yang selalu ingin kau lakukan. Tapi aku tersenyum karenanya. Merasakan bebanku sedikit terangkat karena tindakanmu. Ah, bukan. Kehadiranmu saja sudah cukup. Aku menepuk ringan puncak kepalamu.

"Aku bisa mengatasinya. Jangan kau pikirkan."

Mengabaikan tatapanmu, aku berjalan melewati jembatan beberapa langkah lebih dulu, berniat berbalik menawarkan pegangan padamu. Kau selalu takut melewati jembatan bobrok berderit ini. Terlihat jelas dimatamu walau kau tidak pernah mengatakannya.

Tapi aku menghentikan langkah ketika kau tiba-tiba mempercepat langkah dan berhenti dihadapanku. Kau mendongak, menampakkan wajah penuh kesungguhan…

…dan pemahaman?

" _Ne_ , Karma- _kun_?"

"Hm?"

"Apa mungkin Karma- _kun_ … takut?"

"Hah?"

Kurasakan wajahku membentuk ekspresi yang tidak kukenali. Ekspresi terkejut dan heran. Terakhir kali aku memakai ekspresi ini adalah saat aku melihat pesawat dari dekat. Itu sekitar 9 tahun lalu. Dan kali ini aku kembali mengeluarkannya.

Aku memang tidak pernah bisa menduga tiap tindakanmu, tapi pertanyaan barusan benar-benar tidak kuduga akan keluar darimu.

"Dan apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu, Okuda- _san_?"

Wajahmu menunduk pada papan-papan lapuk dengan ekspresi tercabik antara ingin melanjutkan atau menghentikan saja apa yang ada di kepalamu.

"Um… itu… Karma- _kun_ bilang sedang bingung, t-tapi kupikir Karma- _kun_ sedang takut karena menurutku ekspresimu sejak tadi mengingatkanku saat musim panas lalu. Saat Karma- _kun_ bingung dengan tindakan Nagisa- _kun_ …"

Mendengar nama si rambut biru membuatku teringat dengan kebingunganku akan bakat tersembunyinya dulu. Ya, kembali ke masa pembunuhan musim panas lalu, aku memang belum mengerti kekuatan itu. Kemudian saat tes keberanian bodoh gurita itu aku menyuarakan kebingunganku padamu…

 _ **Aku takut ketika tidak merasa takut.**_

"Okuda- _san_ …"

"K-karma- _kun_ tidak sendiri! Aku… sesungguhnya juga takut. Aku tidak yakin… bagaimana ini akan berakhir. Aku tidak tahu apakah akan ada waktu untuk kembali bertemu dengan teman-teman. Karena itu aku tidak ingin meninggalkan hari ini dengan penyesalan karena tidak melakukan apa yang ingin kulakukan. Aku ingin membantu Karma- _kun_. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa membantu masalah Karma- _kun_ , tapi aku tetap ingin membantu–

"Aku takut… tidak ada hari esok untukku _kembali_ bertemu dengan Karma- _kun_ …"

Kau mendongak, mempertemukan manik violetmu denganku. "Karena Karma- _kun_ orang yang sangat berharga bagiku."

Dan sama cepatnya dengan kehadiran rasa nyaman yang selalu kurasakan ketika bersamamu, detik berikutnya semua menjadi jelas.

.

.

 _"K-Karma-kun… A-aku berniat untuk membuat Aqua Regia un-hiks-tuk kuserahkan pada Koro-sensei besok t-tapi aku tidak-hiks-paham dengan bagian ini…"_

 _._

 _"A-aku sangat suka melakukan percobaan kecilku. Rasanya seperti aku bisa melakukan apa saja. Padahal sebenarnya tidak."_

 _._

 _"Jangan memainkan kepangku terus, Karma-kun! Aku tidak bisa konsentrasi!"_

 _._

 _"Terima kasih jusnya, Karma-kun!"_

 _._

 _"Ya! Aku percaya kau bisa melakukannya!"_

 _._

 _"Selamat ulang tahun, Karma-kun! "_

 _._

 _"Tolong… kembalilah dengan selamat."_

 _._

 _"Aku memahami kenapa Karma-kun bersikap begitu. Kita semua punya pilihan masing-masing dan karena itu kita menjadi ragu dengan misi ini. Jika ini salah, dunia akan menghilang. Karasuma-sensei, Irina-sensei, teman-teman dan semua kenangan kelas E... Aku ingin bersama kalian lebih lama."_

 _._

 _"Karena Karma-kun orang yang sangat berharga bagiku"_

 _._

 _._

Semua terlihat biasa. Segalanya tampak normal. Tapi selagi pikiran ini melintas, aku tahu, hari ini bukan hari yang biasa kita habiskan bersama.

Pukul 8, malam hari. 12 Maret.

Ini bukan _hari biasa_.

Beberapa jam sebelum bumi meledak, bukanlah hari biasa. Murid kelas 3E SMP Kunugigaoka berkumpul di kelas dengan guru mereka. Meyakini bahwa kegagalan dalam misi kelangsungan kehidupan bumi ini adalah kesalahan mereka.

Beberapa jam sebelum akhir dari bumi. Mereka bertingkah layaknya hari biasa. Datang ke gedung terasingkan Kunugigaoka seperti biasa. Mengabaikan kegelapan malam juga kealpaan makhluk hidup yang telah dijauhkan dari Tokyo – atau lebih tepatnya dari gurita berkecepatan Mach 20.

Beberapa jam sebelum akhir dari hidupku. Aku melihat hal-hal yang membuat hariku berwarna. Potongan cerita hidup yang akan kubawa sampai mati. Aku tahu karena aku pernah mencoba membunuh gurita itu dengan cara yang hampir membuatku mati. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Kilasannya berbeda. Dalam detik-detik ketika pandanganku bertemu denganmu, aku dapat melihat hal-hal yang selama ini sangat berarti bagiku.

Wajah gugupmu, tawamu, senyummu. Semua muncul begitu saja.

Dan aku mengerti.

Kurasakan tanganku menggapai pundak mungilmu. Membiarkan kepalaku terbenam dalam untaian benang dan kepang rambutmu. Merasakan perasaan tenang lebih daripada perasaan geli karenanya.

Begitu juga dengan makhluk yang menggeliat dalam tubuhku.

"K-Karma- _kun_ , kau tidak-"

"Okuda- _san_ ," suaraku terdengar lemah. Siapa yang peduli?

"Aku takut. Aku tidak baik-baik saja."

Kau terdiam karenanya. Perlahan tanganmu bergerak naik mengelus pundakku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kita semua takut. Tidak perlu merasa lemah karenanya. Tidakkah Karma- _kun_ tahu? Orang akan menjadi lebih berani ketika mengakui ketakutannya, karena sudah tahu apa yang harus dilakukan untuk mengatasinya. Bukankah itu berarti mengakui ketakutan juga suatu kekuatan?"

Suara pelan arus sungai menggantikan suaramu sejenak sebelum aku terkekeh. "Dan kau bilang kau tidak mahir berkata. Okuda- _san_ selalu berhasil mengejutkanku."

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan membiarkan atensiku menatap lama pada milikmu. Senyummu masih terkulum dengan pipi memerah. Aku selalu suka melihatnya, tapi butuh waktu satu tahun untuk memahami alasannya. Bodoh.

"Karma- _kun_ ," Untuk kesekian kalinya kau memanggil namaku. Kali ini dengan kedua tangan yang bergerak gelisah. Ah, kau ragu, "Boleh aku… memintamu memanggil namaku?"

Aku hanya sanggup berkedip dan kali ini tertawa, "Kau sudah mengakui ketakutanmu jadi berani melakukannya, kan?"

Kau mengerucutkan bibirmu, "Tidak mau, ya…?"

"Aku malah lebih kecewa karena kau tidak mau tahu apa rasa takutku, Okuda- _san_ ," Aku mengacak surai hitammu gemas. Baru kusadari, aku suka melakukannya, "Apa kau tidak peduli?"

"Te-tentu saja aku peduli!" Pipimu kembali memerah, "T-tapi kalau tidak mau-"

"Kalau begitu kabulkan permintaanku dulu." Aku melangkah selangkah lebih dekat lalu menautkan tanganku padamu. "Tetap bersamaku kalau bumi tidak jadi meledak, ya."

Manikmu membeliak dengan pipi memerah. Aku hanya tersenyum jahil sebelum merasakan rona merah juga menjalari pipiku ketika kau berkata.

"Aku akan tetap bersama Karma- _kun_ walau bumi meledak."

Oh. Kau melakukannya lagi. Membuatku terpesona.

"Bagus." Aku tersenyum,benar-benar tersenyum ketika menambahkan, "Karena aku takut kehilanganmu, Manami."

Ada perasaan menyenangkan mengaliri tubuhku ketika namamu meluncur mulus dari bibirku. Ditambah melihat senyummu kembali melengkung indah. Aku tidak pernah tahu menyebut nama seseorang dapat membuat perasaan begitu tenang.

" _Jaa_ , kita jalan lagi. Kita tidak boleh terlambat terlalu lama, kan, Manami~"

Kugenggam tangan mungilmu erat dan menuntunmu menuju gedung yang kita berdua tahu. Kurasakan peganganmu menguat sebelum berkata pelan.

"Aku juga takut kehilanganmu, Karma- _kun_."

Kembali, aku terkekeh, "Aku tahu."

Untuk kesekian kali aku tidak merasa takut ketika dibutuhkan. Untuk kesekian kali aku membutuhkanmu untuk memahami rasa ketakutan. Untuk pertama kali aku merasa sangat kuat ketika mengakui ketakutan.

Kau dan aku kembali berjalan bersisian melewati jembatan berderit. Entah untuk yang terakhir kali atau akan ada kesempatan lain. Walau bumi meledak, setidaknya aku bersamamu.

Setidaknya _kita_ bersama.

.

.

.

"Hei, menurutmu kita masih punya waktu untuk kembali dan mengambil ramuan tidak berbahaya untuk menakuti teman sekelas?"

"Karma- _kun_!"

"Ya, Manami?"

 _ ***END***_

* * *

 **Halo~ Author baru muncul~ Lebih tepatnya, author baru di fandom AssClass X) Dan bawa KARMANAMI! Favorite couple~ Cerita ini terinspirasi dari quote tumblr diatas. Entah kenapa aku merasa quote itu cocok buat Karma yang ternyata ketakutan sama kekuatan membunuh Nagisa tapi malah ga sadar sama rasa takutnya hoho.**

 **Terima kasih yang udah baca cerita ini *bow* Lalu, adakah komentar? Terlalu OOC atau apa? Kolom review siap menampung komentar pembaca! Ditunggu komentarnya~**

 **Salam,**

 **Neemarishima**


End file.
